


Light

by CarlXavier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, F/M, GB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlXavier/pseuds/CarlXavier
Summary: ABO 雷雷雷雷雷Alpha！D.Va/Omega！76一点点R76是四年前的文章补档
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 3





	Light

Light  
文/鸣芜

“莫里森。”一个低沉的声音响起，士兵76号皱了皱本就很紧的眉头，但还是没有睁开双眼。  
那是加布里尔！

“你认错人了。加布里尔已经死了，永远地。”仿佛能听到他内心的诉求，来人直截了当地否决了他的想法。

76号，也就是曾经的战地指挥官杰克·莫里森惊醒，空荡荡的房间内仍旧只有他一个人。多年前自己和莱耶斯之间的那次变故让自己和莱耶斯的关系破裂，一场由莱耶斯领导的叛变彻底搞垮了守望先锋，并使他们两个都几近死亡。单说莫里森，他做梦都没想到自己会活下来。可是莱耶斯，莱耶斯他似乎没撑过去。经过对身体的一系列改造，他没想到莱耶斯曾经对自己的标记也一同被抹除了。是的，他是个Omega，在经过身体强化计划之后一段时间，莱耶斯标记了他。他和莱耶斯相爱，曾经。在那场事故之前，他以为他和莱耶斯之间不会有任何的变故，毕竟一切都是那么按部就班——至少表面上是这样的。他是守望先锋的指挥官，莱耶斯是暗影守望的领导——他怎么可能不知道这个。可是暗地里莱耶斯一直对他十分不满，他也是有所耳闻的。

“大叔？你没事吧？”宋哈娜的敲门声将莫里森的思绪拉了回来。  
“我没事，倒是你，这才——”他看了一下放在床头的表，从床上起身坐了起来，“四点钟。我以为你至少会睡到七点钟。”  
得到他的默许，宋哈娜推门进来，坐到了莫里森的床边。“我今天不知道怎么回事，睡眠很浅，而且总是醒来。”  
“休息不好。记下了。最近会给你做点安神的汤，你喝了应该会缓解一些。”莫里森伸出手揉了揉哈娜的头发，哈娜撇撇嘴，  
“我已经不是小孩子了好吗……我已经十七岁了！”  
“还差几天，我亲爱的哈娜。”他双手按在哈娜的脑侧，嘴唇印上她的额头。顺手划过她的脸颊却发现温度异常之高，他担心地问道：“你没事吧哈娜，脸怎么这么红？是感冒了吗？”

“不不不没没没我没有！！！！！杰杰杰克大叔我先回去继续睡了你也好好休息！！！”

哈娜红着脸，紧张得想立刻找个地缝钻进去，她的额头泛出薄汗，落荒而逃。留下房间内的士兵76号一脸疑惑，他摸摸自己的嘴唇，有哪里不对吗？

而回到房间的宋哈娜仔细回味着之前落在她额头上的来自莫里森的嘴唇的碰触。这不是76号第一次吻她的额头，但之前的那么多次中她从没闻到过这种会让自己——怎么说，也许用发狂这个词可以描述——的气味。那是一股淡淡的烟味儿，莫里森并不吸烟，哈娜也从不做这种事，但她就是无法抵御这股子味道，仔细想想，里面似乎还有着一点甜腻，它好像一直在撩拨着她。宋哈娜在浴室中冲着澡试图冷静下来。  
是的，宋哈娜很喜欢杰克·莫里森。不是那种亲情，而是那种——你知道的。但她不能让他知道他一直当做女儿宠着的宋哈娜其实很想搞他。

几天后国王大道的护送任务，莫里森遇到了一个新的敌人，他之前从未见过这个人——或者说，死神。死神的散弹枪伤害极强，莫里森的最后一发螺旋飞弹即将射中死神的时候，死神忽然变成了一团烟雾，而螺旋飞弹就那么穿过了他，死神重新凝聚实体，可莫里森的生物力场已经用光了。死神再次扔下了他的两把枪到莫里森的身边，他走进弯下腰仔细看了看莫里森后动作忽然一顿，莫里森靠在墙边，血污黏在他的眼皮上，死神的面具近在咫尺，但他已经虚弱到就是不能抬起自己的枪来给死神一个近身攻击。但死神就那么走了，没有补刀，给莫里森留了条命。

宋哈娜滑进机甲，这边的战斗基本结束了，但她突然想起自己一直没有看到那个老兵——76号。她打开通讯器查看队友的定位，发现只有一个闪亮的绿色箭头没有在中心战场这里，它显示这个队友在一个拐角处，那儿附近没有急救包，她急忙操纵着机甲冲到那里，却看见76号满身血污地靠在墙边。莫里森看到来到这里的D.VA，艰难地笑了笑。宋哈娜慌了。她没看见过这样的莫里森，印象里的莫里森总是坚韧的，他似乎无所畏惧。她甩甩头，打开通讯器按下齐格勒博士的频道，发出求救信号，齐格勒不敢拖沓，她展开羽翼飞到这里，二话不说就开始进行急救。  
哈娜从机甲中滑出，她一直半跪在莫里森旁边，帮助齐格勒用湿毛巾擦去莫里森身体表面的血污。  
不得不说，脱下上衣的莫里森更诱人了。  
哈娜被自己的想法吓了一跳，她急忙专注于眼前的活计，试图甩开这种荒谬的想法。

经过精心的治疗和76号本身强大的恢复力，次日他就已经可以正常运动了，但有一个不容忽视的问题接踵而来——杰克·莫里森的发情期将至。他已经多年没有用过抑制剂了，之前是因为有莱耶斯，后来日益紧张的战斗让他的发情期变得不规律起来，日常用抑制剂是不被允许的。

这天是宋哈娜的十七岁生日，下午基地里的成员为哈娜专门举办了一场聚会。到了晚上，哈娜回到家后，莫里森精心准备了一顿晚餐。哈娜轻手轻脚地钻进厨房，看见正穿着围裙在操作台旁边忙碌的莫里森。  
莫里森头也没回，“哈娜，你饿了吗？”哈娜却从后面一把抱住了莫里森，他不得不停下手中的动作，却被突然冲鼻而入的浓重Alpha气味冲得软了腿。

他坐在地上，哈娜就那么贪婪地嗅着他的脖颈处的信息素气味，她的头发擦过他的颈项，空气中已经弥漫起了自己发情的甜腻气味。莫里森就算再迟钝也明白了现在这是个什么情况。  
“不，不哈娜，你不能——”莫里森的后半句话被宋哈娜袭来的吻堵在了口中，他的舌头被哈娜的嘴吸吮着。  
“我很喜欢你，很喜欢你，杰克。我是说真的。”哈娜从莫里森的口中退开，她闪亮的双眼直直地看向莫里森的双眼，莫里森觉得自己从未如此惊慌失措过，被小自己几十岁的女Alpha告白，这根本就是他一个小时之前还不能想象的事情。  
“我……哈娜你很可爱，但是你不应该这样，你应该知道标记意味着什么，对一个Alpha意味着什么，对一个Omega又意味着什么——而且我曾经被标记过，我假设你知道，加布里尔·莱耶斯。”  
“我当然知道，我没有心血来潮，如果我不是Alpha，我可能就不会跟你表明心意——你知道的，现在我不愿意放弃这个机会，我想标记你。杰克。让我标记你。”

莫里森没法拒绝。

哈娜用她灵巧的双手脱下了莫里森身上的所有衣服，莫里森抓过脑边的枕头，偏过头想把自己的脑袋埋在枕头里，哈娜常年打电竞的双手十分灵活，她一只手揉弄着他胸前的乳珠，一只手摸向他的下体，几次套弄后他的老二彻底站了起来。  
哈娜吮吸着莫里森的唇瓣，看着它慢慢变红变肿，她用之前偷偷看过的片里的方法来取悦着莫里森。她摸向他的臀部开始揉捏，抚摸到腰侧时身下的人突然一阵战栗，她知道这是他的敏感点，于是她更加着重抚摸这里。她拿开莫里森用来挡住自己视线的枕头，扳过他的头让他直视着自己。  
“大叔，别遮着啊，是不想让我看见吗？”莫里森的脸已经红透了，他咬着自己的嘴唇，想努力将自己即将出口的呻吟堵在喉咙里，却在宋哈娜将她的两根手指送进自己后穴的时候全面溃退，突然的一声呻吟让哈娜惊喜。  
“哈娜，你，我没事的，你可以快一些……”此时哈娜的两根手指正在里面来回运动，呈剪刀一样的戳刺让莫里森几乎不能控制自己扭动自己的臀部，更加用力地用这两根手指操着自己。  
“大叔你好着急哦。”哈娜笑了笑，抽出自己的手指，看了下上面沾满的粘液，“我觉得应该是不需要润滑了，那么大叔，准备好了吗？D.VA要进去啦！”哈娜托着自己的勃起，直接戳了进去，重重地擦过他的那一点，惹得莫里森的头部高高仰起，露出漂亮的颈侧曲线。随着哈娜或轻或重的撞击，莫里森再也不能控制出口的呻吟了，他觉得自己就要到了——

哈娜撸动了几下刚才一直被冷落的莫里森的老二，它就喷射出了一片白浊，她看了下自己手中的白浊，又翻过手抬到莫里森眼前，让他看得清楚。“大叔，你好快哦。”  
莫里森此刻简直想找个地缝钻进去。在哈娜的视角，他的脸红透了，嘴还一直吐露着灼热的吐息，锁骨附近都是哈娜的吮吸轻咬和研磨留下的淤痕，腹肌上蹭着点点白浊，下体上端可怜兮兮地吐露着一点液体……

哈娜几乎要窒息，她持续着身下的顶弄，手上也不停止对莫里森身体的抚慰。她感觉得到自己的下体正在一点点变大，在她戳刺到一处时，莫里森本来高昂的阴茎突然软了一些下来，他的双眼睁大，哈娜知道这是生殖口，刚刚顶到的时候会让Omega很痛。  
“我可以吗？杰克。”她轻柔地询问着莫里森，她不希望莫里森为了迁就自己而忍受痛苦。

莫里森的左臂挡住自己的视线，艰难地点了点头，“进来吧，哈娜……”

哈娜小心翼翼地轻轻一下下顶着莫里森的生殖口，抚摸着刚刚开发出的莫里森身上的敏感点，她在努力取悦着身下的莫里森。终于，生殖口慢慢张开了，哈娜没急着冲进去，她知道这时候冲进去只会让莫里森疼哭。  
轻轻地亲吻着莫里森的胸前，哈娜终于感觉到自己的硕大能从生殖口戳进去了，从轻轻顶弄到深入浅出，莫里森抵抗不住这如浪潮一般的快感，这将他一次次地推向了高潮，而宋哈娜在莫里森第三次射精的时候终于射在了他的生殖腔里面，成的结将她的下体紧紧地镶嵌在莫里森的体内。

莫里森在高潮的恍惚中隐约听到了身上的宋哈娜说：“D.VA爱你哟！”

莫里森和哈娜侧躺着相抱着，等待着结渐渐消退，哈娜仰起头吻着莫里森的唇瓣，莫里森的手抚摸着哈娜的柔顺的头发，摸到后颈将她的头压向自己，让这个吻变得更深。

莫里森后来想起，也许是从哈娜一直以来的陪伴开始，他就贪恋起了这种温暖。

END

D.VA爱大叔哟❤~


End file.
